When using ring lasers as gyros, it is customary to attach three ring lasers to a common mounting structure. The ring laser sensing axes are typically precisely orthogonal.
To ensure precision alignment of the axes of the ring lasers over a large range of temperatures, the mechanical design of the mounting structure of the ring laser must isolate the laser cavity from differential temperature expansion between the material forming the cavity and the metallic mounting base.
Further, to ensure that the alignment is maintained during vibration and acceleration, the mounting structure must be angularly stiff.
Merely mounting the ring lasers to a common support structure is insufficient.